


Christmas with The Clintons

by thelostperegrine



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine
Summary: Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at The Clinton's residence.*2nd chapter added.*From general audiences to teen and up audiences.
Relationships: Bill Clinton & Hillary Clinton, Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Christmas Eve

**December 24, 2020**

Charlotte and Aidan woke up early to go to their Grandma and Pop-pop's house. Few days ago, the two volunteered to help them prepare for Christmas Eve dinner. Even though Bill and Hillary know that this would only lengthen their tasks, they agreed because it would make them happy. And so, after breakfast, their mom sent them there.

The moment Hillary heard the door open, she already knew who is it so she went to them, her husband following.

  
After the greetings, Chelsea bid them goodbye for a while as she had to attend to some urgent matters. When she left, they proceeded to the kitchen where some of the ingredients they will be using were already placed.

  
"I'm so excited!", Charlotte exclaimed. Baking cookies with her grandma is one of her favorite things to do because she gets to taste it before anyone else can. Sometimes, when she thinks that her grandma isn't looking, she'll eat some chocolate chips. Hillary would ask her if she ate one but she would say no even though there's a smudge of it on the side of her lips.

  
"Yeah, I know why!", she teased, looking at the little girl with a knowing smirk. "Because you get to sneak in for the sweets before we even finish."

  
"You know?!", Charlotte asked surprisingly. A nod gave her a confirmation and she smiled guiltily. She then went to her for a hug and Hillary gave her a kiss on the head.

  
"Shall we start?"

  
"Yes!"

  
Bill quietly watch their interaction. Her wife have been sharing this to him before but witnessing it by himself now is different. He's always in awe with Hillary but seeing her with their grandchildren makes him love her more.

  
Everybody began with their assigned things to do: the ladies with the gingerbread cookies while the gentlemen with the drinks and some salad. They left the major dishes with the kitchen staffs and some have been pre-ordered by Chelsea. They will save a lot of time and it's convenient since it's not a secret that they aren't good cooks.

  
After a while, they finished. They had lunch and when it was time for the kids' nap, they retreated to their respective rooms.

  
"Are you sure that we got everything on our list, honey?", Hillary asked as they made their way to the master bedroom. They, too, decided to take a rest because it will be a long night since they planned to stay awake until 12 midnight. It wouldn't be a big problem because both of them are night owls but given their age and the kids around, they would need more energy.

  
"Yes, honey. Chelsea said that the food will be delivered around six. I checked with Jack a while ago and he said that they're in time with the schedule."

  
They settled on the bed and snuggled into the covers. Before they could cuddle though, Hillary felt a protruding object on Bill.

  
"What's that?", she asked.

  
He could have forgotten it if only Hillary didn't feel it. He pulled it out and showed it to her. The moment she saw it, she said, "That's why I noticed-". She was not able to finish her sentence because she was cut off by a kiss which later deepened. When they pulled apart, Bill replied: "You're suppose to kiss someone under the mistletoe, not to complain why we're missing a piece on our decors.". His tone was teasing. He knew what he's wife was about to say so he beat her off.

  
She only chuckled. They really know each other so well.

\--

Bill was awaken to the sound of little Jasper's crying. He waited a bit more if any of his parents would come and get him but when the cries got louder, he quietly slipped off their bed to go to his room.

  
"Hey, buddy. It's okay, Pop-pop's here.", he coaxed while he picked him up. He also ran his hand on his back to soothe him. He grabbed the milk on the table thinking he might be hungry but he won't latch. It must be the diaper so he checked, only to find that it's already full. He lay him down again so he could change it and once it was done, his tears stopped. He tried to let him sleep again but he keeps on opening his eyes whenever he tries to place him back in the crib. He calculated the time and thought that he must have slept enough so Bill decided that he would just bring him out. When they came out of the room, they bumped into his father. Marc immediately realized that his youngest must have woken up his grandpa.

  
"Did he wake you? I'm sorry. I just went back to the house for some stuffs for tonight."

  
"It's okay. Did you get them all?"

  
He shook his head. "I still need our bags with our toiletries and clothes.", he answered honestly. It's getting darker soon. It would be difficult for his son-in-law to do that later that's why he offered to watch the baby for a while longer.

  
Bill and Jasper retired to the living room as they waited. Charlotte and Aidan arrived shortly and they played with them. Not long when Hillary found them. She went to her husband from the back of the sofa and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek. When she sat beside him, she kissed him again on the lips.

  
"Where are they?", Hillary asked, referring to their daughter and son-in-law. They've been busy juggling some urgent work while running some chores and simultaneously taking care of the kids. Before he could respond, they arrived.

  
They chatted for a while until the kids asked if they could already open the gifts under the Christmas tree. That wouldn't be wise because for sure, they would get carried away with their presents so before that, Chelsea suggested to eat first.

  
After dinner, everybody went back to the den for the most awaited part. Bill started it. He grabbed all the boxes and paper bags and gave everyone their gift. Hillary followed and it went on until they all received their presents.

  
"This is nice.", Chelsea commented. She just opened her gift from her mother only to find out that Marc has it, too. Even the kids.

  
"Aww, thanks, Mama.", she replied in appreciation.

  
"You're welcome, Chels. Why don't you put them and let's see how it looks?"

  
They left to change for a while and when they came back, they were all wearing the matching pajamas. It's mostly green with some colorful prints of Christmas ornaments: balls, ribbons, and lights. It's too cute so they decided to use it for their official Christmas picture.

This year, their celebration may be a little different than before but one thing is for sure: no pandemic can stop them from remembering the true essence of the yuletide season.


	2. Christmas Day

**December 25, 2020**

"Hillary, honey, wake up."

  
Bill have been trying to wake his wife for the last few minutes. She's quite a heavy sleeper sometimes, especially with the cold weather, so he's having difficulty. He didn't want to shock her or something so he softly rubbed her arm and showered her face with tiny kisses. When she stirred, he took the chance to kiss her on the lips until eventually, she responded.

  
"Good morning, my love. Merry Christmas!"

  
She smiled and slowly opened her eyes to look at her husband.

  
"Merry Christmas!"

  
A familiar smell trickled her nose. She closed her eyes again and sniffed to confirm if it is what she thinks it is.

  
"Is that a hot chocolate drink and pancake?"

  
He nodded and helped her sit. He retrieved the tray and placed it on her lap.

  
"Christmas morning won't be complete without this."

  
"Yeah. Thanks, love."

  
"You're welcome."

  
He handed her the steaming cup and took a careful sip.

  
"Ahh. You still got it. Perfect."

  
He sliced a piece of the pancake with butter and maple syrup and fed her.

  
"Hmmm. Yummy!", she commented appreciatively.

  
They talked while enjoying their breakfast until there was a knock on the door.

  
"Come in!"

  
"Grandma! Grandma! Look what I got from Santa!"

  
Aidan, who can't keep his excitement, jumped into their bed and showed his gift. It's a new book with pop up characters he likes very much. They already opened their gifts last night so he was not expecting more gifts for today, especially from Santa.

  
"Did you like it?"

  
"I love it!"

  
Suddenly, his face turn a little sad.

  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?", Hillary asked. She gave the breakfast tray to Bill so he could set it aside. Then, he reach for the boy and situated him on her lap.

  
"When I wrote an email to Santa, I told him that he can give my gift to other children. But he still gave me this. Does that mean other kids did not receive their presents?"

  
The innocence of the child and his big heart awed both grandparents. They've been telling them about what's happening and so far, they're doing a good job because even at a young age, they understand.

  
"I think Santa did not forget them." Hillary paused, trying to think of better words to tell him that some children's Christmas may not be the same as before. Thankfully, Bill interjected. "You know, Aidan, I think Santa received and understood your letter but still gave you a gift because you've been a good boy. You see, you thought about them and even told Santa that they can have your gift."

  
That seems to satisfy Aidan so he smiled and nodded.

\--

After it felt like forever for the kids, their Grandma and Pop-pop arrived. They've been waiting for them since they left their bedroom so they can wash up. However, Bill and Hillary did more than that. They got carried away and indulged each other's desire that ended up having an intimate moment.

  
Hand in hand, they reached the kitchen. They already had breakfast in bed but it wasn't enough because the kids ate with them. The small cup of cocoa and few pancakes didn't suffice the appetite of the grandparents and Aidan and Charlotte. And so, Bill promised them for more. He cooked more pancakes for everyone and the kids decorated them with the fruits. They also put marshmallows and cream for the drinks.

  
When everyone had their share of their food, they retired to the living room to watch.

  
Few minutes past the half part of the second film, Bill felt a hand rubbing his thighs under the blanket. Up and down, up and down, up... up... and oh so slowly, it went further up that he jerked causing Aidan, who's head is on his lap, to slightly stir. Thankfully, no one noticed. It stopped to his relief but not too long. Shortafter the blanket was pulled higher, the hand trailed once again. This time though, it went inside his pajama.

  
Hillary is starting to fall asleep after Frozen. They stayed late last night and woke up earlier than she wanted to this morning so her eyes are already half-closing. So as not to fall asleep, she entertained herself and tried her luck under the thick cloth. At first, there was no response so she went further until he jolted. Aidan moved so she retrieved her hand and pulled the cover higher. She tried once more and this time, her hand slipped inside his boxers.

  
He started to harden under her touch and if he won't do something about it, he'll end up reaching an orgasm. He tightened his embrace and whispered to her ear, "Honey... later." She heard him sigh and she knows what that means so she relented.

  
Finally, after a while, the movie ended. Just in time, Marc's parents were calling so they bid Bill and Hillary goodbye for a while so the kids can spend some time with their other grandparents virtually. Once they were an earshot away, Bill said, "You were naughty a while ago, Mrs. Clinton. Christmas has not ended yet and Santa has to give you a gift but will he if you weren't nice?". There was a glimmer in Hillary's eyes. "That I have to find out. I'm going to wait for him... on our bed... naked."

  
With that, she left him stunned. Before she can walk towards to their bedroom fully, she was enveloped in his arms and deliver the special gift she's been waiting to receive.

  
A Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! 🎄


End file.
